To Love-Ru: Operación Amazonas
by Terry Wolles
Summary: La Maestra Némesis va a por todas. Tras asegurarse de que Mea Kurosaki siga sus órdenes fielmente, ha puesto en marcha un plan anti-harén para atraer a Rito Yuuki, la princesa Momo Velia Deviluke y Oscuridad Dorada. Su objetivo, hacerles sufrir lo indecible antes de eliminarlos. ¿Podrán Rito y Oscu coexistir? ¿Será un impedimento el embarazo de Momo? ¿Conseguirán evitar el caos?R
1. Oscuridad del arma vs Luz humana

**To Love-Ru: OPERACIÓN AMAZONAS**

**Un fanfic de Terry Wolles. Los personajes de To Love-Ru/Darkness no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1: Oscuridad del arma vs. Luz humana**

Eran días de calma para Mea Kurosaki. Llevaba días sin recibir noticias de su maestra Némesis, y parecía que ya no le preocupaba deshacerse de Rito Yuuki o de "resucitar" la cara oscura de su hermana Eve. La joven pelirroja estaba paseando tranquilamente por el parque, disfrutando de las sombras que ofrecían los altos y frondosos árboles cuando oyó una voz de ultratumba que penetró en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

- Recuerda lo que eres… NO ERES HUMANA, ERES UN ARMA. No me obligues a recordártelo.

Mea sintió un gran escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde sus pantalones jeans cortos hasta su camiseta sin mangas de color granate. Sin ningún tipo de duda, aquella era la voz de su mentora, la Maestra Némesis. La pelirroja prefirió olvidar aquello y siguió caminando hasta que, por casualidad, se encontró a dos chicas que conocía perfectamente. La primera era una joven de cabello corto y oscuro que llevaba un bonito vestido blanco con topos azules. La otra, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color naranja, la cual combinaba perfectamente con sus dos coletas rosadas, y unos pantalones cortos. Eran Haruna Sairenji y Nana Astar Deviluke, la única persona que Mea podía considerar como su amiga. Haruna estaba sentada en un banco, viendo como Nana rascaba a Maron, el perro de Sairenji, de forma muy juguetona.

- ¡Nana! –la llamó la hermana de Oscu- ¡Qué casualidad, no esperaba verte por aquí!

La joven desvió la mirada de Maron y mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas a su amiga. Rápidamente, se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a Mea.

- ¡Me alegro de verte, Mea! –exclamó Nana- Me dirigía a tu casa para que fuéramos de tiendas cuando me encontré con Haruna y Maron.

El perro soltó un ladrido y se rascó con la pierna de Mea, soltando pequeños ladridos de gusto. La pelirroja lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Esto… No se volverá loco lamiendo otra vez, ¿no?

- ¡Seguro! –respondió su amiga- Ya le hemos avisado, tanto yo como Haruna.

- Exacto. –dijo la dueña del perro, sonriendo- No me gustaría que se volviera a repetir lo de la última vez.

Haruna se refería a aquella vez que Maron y los animales de Nana las atacaron a lametones, tanto a ellas como Rito. Mea se puso a reír recordando aquella situación comprometida.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora solo querría que me lamiera el senpai Rito…

Nana abrió los ojos sorprendida, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? –exclamó Nana- No tiene suficiente con lo que le ha hecho a Momo, ¿y ahora tendría que estar lamiéndote? ¡Anda ya!

- ¿Qué le ha hecho a Momo? –preguntaron Haruna y Mea al mismo tiempo.

La segunda princesa de Deviluke se quedó con la boca abierta. Acababa de darse cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta y, si Haruna se enteraba del embarazo de Momo, su reacción podría ser mucho peor de la que tuvo Lala. De modo que se inventó la excusa de que tenía que comprar un brazalete para el cumpleaños de Mikan y se llevó a Mea lo más rápido y más lejos que pudo. En realidad, las dos se fueron a casa de la pelirroja, donde Nana le explicó a su amiga toda la verdad:

- ¡¿Momo está embarazada?! ¡¿Y el senpai Rito es el padre?!

- ¡Shhh! –le hizo Nana a Mea, tapándole la boca con la mano- ¡No grites! ¡Si alguien ajeno se entera de esto, sería una catástrofe!

- De acuerdo… -contestó Kurosaki- ¿Y qué tal se lo han tomado los demás? Los que lo saben, claro.

- Obviamente, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Oscu parecía no entender de qué iba la cosa, pero la que peor se lo tomó fue Lala. ¡Estalló en rabia! Y no sé cómo se lo montó, pero Rito consiguió reconciliar a mis hermanas.

- Eso está bien. En situaciones como estas la familia tiene que estar unida… -dijo Mea, sonriendo- ¿Quieres que te traiga un zumo?

- Si lo tienes de manzana, por mi perfecto. –respondió la princesa.

Mea se dirigió a la cocina pensando en el embarazo de Momo. Nunca se hubiera esperado saber una noticia como esa, aunque sentía un poco de celos por la chica. Parece ser que había surgido en ella la idea de ser madre, seguramente tras algunas conversaciones sobre "humanidad" con la profesora Mikado.

- Pues… Estaría guay tener descendencia. –pensó la pelirroja, sonriente.

Por desgracia, no todos los planes salen como nosotros deseamos. Cuando Mea abrió la puerta de la cocina, se encontró una habitación vacía, oscura. Ella se extrañó muchísimo pero, de repente, la puerta se cerró detrás suyo de un plumazo y desapareció por arte de magia. La cosa parecía haberse puesto muy fea.

- Esto es muy raro… ¿Maestra Némesis? ¿Es esto cosa tuya?

Y de sopetón, unas manos negras muy misteriosas agarraron a Mea de las muñecas, de los tobillos, y la mantuvieron suspendida en el aire. La pelirroja forcejeaba para intentar escaparse, pero era totalmente inútil.

- ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado… Mea Kurosaki? –preguntó una voz de ultratumba.

Mea estaba asustada. De Némesis se podía esperar cualquier cosa, menos una reprimenda suave. Todo tipo de castigos severos le esperaban a Kurosaki. Entonces, de entre la negrura, apareció una joven desnuda de pelo negro y ojos dorados. Era la Maestra Némesis.

- Te lo advertí... -dijo el ente malvado- Te advertí que vigilaras con tus actos, Mea… Y ahora ya prácticamente piensas en tener hijos... ¿Dónde está tu oscuridad, tu sed de sangre, tu alma maligna?

- No sé de qué me hablas, Maestra. –replicó la pelirroja, nerviosa- Sigo teniendo a Rito Yuuki como principal objetivo, y estoy esforzándome al máximo para convertir a Oscuridad Dorada en el arma que fue antaño...

- ¡Mientes! –gritó Némesis, abofeteando a Mea fuertemente- No eres más que una mentirosa, deja de tomarme el pelo. Te has vuelto débil, blanda, inútil como Oscuridad Dorada. No mereces ser denominada arma, deberían llamarte Residuo.

- Después de haber seguido tus órdenes durante tanto tiempo, ¿ahora me rebajas con tus palabras? Desde luego, prefiero ser humana antes que escuchar cómo me faltas el respeto de esta manera. –contestó Mea, casi hablándole con asco a Némesis.

La "chica" de ojos dorados estaba muy enfadada. No sólo tenía que ver como su pupila la defraudaba, sino que además ahora la provocaba verbalmente. Por suerte, Némesis tenía una idea bien clara de lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a Mea y, prácticamente sin pestañear, le arrancó la ropa con una sola mano, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

- ¿Estás loca? –preguntó Mea, atónita- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

- Nada… -contestó la Maestra- Sólo voy a jugar a un juego llamado "Ahogada por la oscuridad".

Némesis comenzó a reír de forma muy exagerada mientras, sin que Mea pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo se hundía en una especie de tinta negra que iba cubriendo poco a poco su torso desnudo. Sus gritos de desesperación llenaban aquella habitación que se suponía que era su cocina.

- ¡No! ¡No, por favor, Maestra! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me lo merezco! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

- Es tarde para pedir perdón, Mea... –decía la Maestra Némesis- Necesitabas este "bañito" cuanto antes... Así me aseguraré que toda tu oscuridad sobresalga de tu interior...

- No, por favor… Todo menos esto…

Ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Mea se había hundido totalmente en ese mar de oscuridad, y no volvió a salir hasta cinco minutos después. Mea reapareció completamente seca y con una especie de vestido negro con capucha. La pelirroja se arrodilló ante Némesis y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

- Maestra Némesis, estoy a tu disposición para cumplir mi objetivo: Rito Yuuki.

- Así me gusta, Mea. –dijo Némesis- Y me alegro de que menciones a Rito Yuuki, porque tengo una muy buena estrategia para eliminarlo. Lo único que necesitamos hacer es atraerle hacia nosotros…

- En ese caso, si no es molestia, tengo el plan perfecto. Podemos utilizar a Momo Velia Deviluke, tercera princesa de Deviluke como señuelo. La atracción emocional de querer salvar a la madre de su futuro bebé será motivo suficiente para que él mismo se presente ante nuestros pies…

- Vaya, -mencionó la Maestra- no sabía que la Princesa Momo estaba embarazada. Gracias por la información. Respecto a tu plan, me parece demasiado simple. No… No le vamos a quitar a Yuuki lo único que podría dificultar su paso. La Princesa debe ser un lastre para él. Esto es lo que haremos, así que escucha con atención...

_Unos veinte minutos después…_

Nana se encontraba sentada en el sofá de Mea, esperando a que ella volviera con su zumo de manzana. La chica de pelo rosa, cansada de esperar, decidió ir a buscar a su amiga. Pensó que media hora ya era demasiado tiempo. La princesa caminó por los pasillos con rapidez, hasta plantarse delante de la puerta de la cocina. Al abrirla, una inesperada ráfaga de viento helado casi la deja sin respiración. Nana se quedó a cuadros.

- ¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Acaso se le habrá estropeado el frigorífico…?

De repente, delante de la puerta apareció Mea, vestida con aquel misterioso atuendo negro con capucha. Nana se alegró de verla.

- ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! Empezaba a estar preocupada por ti… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mea, sin mediar palabra, soltó un largo suspiro y miró a su amiga con unos ojos enrarecidos. Se habían vuelto completamente negros.

- Sí, Nana Astar Deviluke, segunda princesa de Deviluke… Estoy perfectamente.

Y mostró una sonrisa malévola, prácticamente demoníaca. Nana miró a Mea con cara de preocupación. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero rápidamente perdió el conocimiento después de que Kurosaki la golpeara con su pelo transformado en puño.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Plan anti-harén activado

**Capítulo 2: Plan anti-harén activado**

En casa de los Yuuki, la tarde transcurría muy apacible y tranquila. Momo estaba estirada en el sofá justo encima de Rito, ambos comiendo palomitas y viendo una película en la tele. Aun con la aparente calma, el calor era insoportable, y Momo solo llevaba puestas unas braguitas de color rosa semitransparentes. El sujetador que conjuntaba con esa delicada pieza de lencería se lo había quitado unos minutos antes, principalmente por dos motivos: el sofocante calor y para ver la reacción de Rito. Obviamente, el pelirrojo se ruborizó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente. Eso hizo esbozar una de sus famosas sonrisas pervertidas a la tercera princesa de Deviluke, que decidió agarrar las manos de su gran amigo para ponerlas sobre sus senos. La jugada, pero, no salió tan bien esta vez, porque en vez de hundir sus uñas en los pezones de Momo, Rito colocó sus dedos sobre el vientre de la chica, algo que la pilló desprevenida. Haciendo los cálculos correctos, Momo ya estaba embarazada de unos tres meses y medio, y su estómago había aumentado ligeramente su tamaño. Además, tanto los vómitos como los mareos habían llegado a su fin, y también había recuperado el apetito. La princesa, al notar las manos de Rito sobre su barriga, sintió una embriagadora felicidad en su interior.

- Veo que ya sabías dónde tocar, papá… -dijo ella, con voz muy provocativa- Vamos, no te cortes, continúa…

Rito estaba tan rojo como un tomate, pero decidió hacerle caso a Momo y siguió tocando su vientre con cuidado. El pelirrojo podía apreciar como la barriga de su "_amante"_ se apreciaba cada vez mejor, y eso le hacía sentirse especial, sabiendo que dentro llevaba una criatura fruto de su extraño amor. Pero cuando más cómodo empezaba a sentirse, notó unas manos en sus hombros que le volvieron a poner en tensión. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Lala, que estaba sentada en una silla, justo detrás de la parejita. Su hermana pequeña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando enseguida.

- ¡Lala! –exclamó, algo molesta- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Estábamos la mar de tranquilos…

- Uy, lo siento… -dijo Lala, sonriendo- Es que he visto a Rito algo nervioso, así que quería hacerle un masaje en los hombros…

Las manos de la sucesora al trono de Deviluke se movían con suavidad y destreza por los hombros del joven pelirrojo. Rito soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras Momo miraba la escena con cara de circunstancias.

- No te preocupes, hermanita. –soltó otra vez Lala- Si quieres, puedo enseñarte…

La cara de Rito mostraba cada vez más nervios. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar ante una situación como sea? Cuando Momo se quedó embarazada, fue el alcohol el que le hizo actuar de aquella forma, porque nunca hubiera sido capaz de actuar de esa forma por iniciativa propia.

- Esto, chicas… No creo que necesite un masaje ahora mismo…

De pronto, una alarma empezó a sonar por toda la casa. Se trataba de los D-Dials de Lala y Momo, unos dispositivos especiales con forma de teléfono móvil que había inventado la hermana mayor. Lala le echó un vistazo al suyo y empalideció al instante. Rito tuvo que aguantarla, porque un poco más y se cae al suelo del susto.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Mejor… Mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo… Es una vídeollamada de emergencia de Nana…

Lala le pasó su Dial a Rito para que viera lo que aparecía en la pantalla. El D-Dial de Nana debía estar en el suelo, porque se las veía tanto a ella como a Mikan encadenadas a unos grilletes y gritando desesperadas en la habitación de la segunda princesa de Deviluke. También se podían ver tres figuras femeninas de espaldas: la Maestra Némesis, Mea Kurosaki y una tercera que Momo no tardó en identificar como Azenda, la asesina de la galaxia Talha.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –se preguntaba Rito- ¡Se supone que ya habíamos derrotado a Azenda!

- Es posible que Némesis la ayudara a escapar. Pero lo que no me puedo creer es que Mea haya sido de traicionar a Nana de esta forma… -dijo Momo, muy enfadada.

- No… -murmuró Lala, aún más enrabietada- No pienso consentir que le haga algo así a mi hermana. ¡Se van acordar de mí!

Y acto seguido salió corriendo al rescate de Nana. Rito y Momo salieron tras ella. El pelirrojo también estaba muy cabreado. Azenda ya había hipnotizado una vez a Mikan con su psicokinésis, y con eso ya tenía más que suficiente. Lala ya estaba delante de la puerta, golpeándola violentamente. Los futuros padres la agarraron por ambos brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡Cálmate! –gritaba Rito- ¡No podemos entrar a lo loco sin tener nada pensado!

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame, Rito! ¡Es mi hermana, debo salvarla de las zarpas de esas zorras! –gritaba Lala, desesperada.

Entonces, Momo le pegó una bofetada que resonó por todo el pasillo. Rito no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Sí, ella es tu hermana mayor, ¿pero sabes qué? Yo soy su hermana gemela. Ese vínculo nos ha mantenido unidas durante todos estos años, pero no me ves volviéndome loca y perdiendo el control, ¿verdad que no? Necesitas calmarte, Lala. Sé cuánto quieres a Nana, pero ir sin frenos no es la solución, ¿entiendes?

Lala miró a su hermana pequeña a los ojos, buscando algo de comprensión por sus actos, pero lo único que se encontró fue una sonrisa muy dulce por parte de la futura madre.

- Gracias, Momo… -dijo la primera princesa, abrazando a su hermanita- Veo que estás desarrollando tu instinto maternal…

La tercera princesa se sonrojó al oír esas palabras, parecía que realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una buena madre. Rito sonrió después de las palabras de Lala, tomando consciencia de que él también debería formar parte de esa familia. Pero entonces, la puerta de la habitación de Nana se abrió y los tres entraron en tromba. Una vez dentro, solo se encontraron a Mikan y Nana cabizbajas arrodilladas en el suelo, sin grilletes. Parecía las tres mujeres que las estaban reteniendo habían huido.

- ¡Nana, Mikan! –exclamó Lala- ¡Menos mal que estáis bien! Me habéis dado un susto de muerte…

Y la joven de pelo rosado se acercó a ellas para comprobar que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Momo, pero, veía algo raro en todo aquello. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante y, para su sorpresa, se vio como congelada, paralizada. Ni siquiera podía mover el cuello. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Lala, no! ¡Es una trampa!

Justo después de estas palabras, Mikan y Nana comenzaron a flotar y agarraron a la primera princesa por brazos y piernas fuertemente para que no escapara. Por muchos forcejeos que hacía, Lala no podía huir. Rito intentó ayudar a su amiga, pero también estaba paralizado.

- ¿Qu…qué demonios es esto? ¡No puedo moverme! –exclamaba el pelirrojo, muy sorprendido.

- Ju, ju, ju… ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?

En eso momento, apareció una especie de bola de humo negro que, al expandirse, descubrió al responsable de todo aquel escándalo. Azenda, la asesina galáctica.

- ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mis poderes psicokinéticos, Rito Yuuki? –preguntó la malvada, con ironía.

- Serás desgraciada… -dijo Lala, que seguía forcejeando desesperadamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mis hermanas?

- No lo sé, yo solo hago lo que me mandan… Pero te puedo decir que mi objetivo hoy, aquí… eres tú, Lala Satalin Deviluke.

La sucesora al trono de Deviluke quedó sorprendida por esa respuesta pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Azenda mostró su temible látigo e hizo una señal a las hipnotizadas Nana y Mikan para que agarraran con fuerza la cola de Lala, la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Los gemidos de la joven no cesaban, mientras Momo y Rito miraban, sin poder hacer nada, la escalofriante escena que iba a suceder. La asesina levantó su látigo y golpeó de forma sádica, brutal, violentísima la punta de la cola de Lala. El grito de dolor fue totalmente ensordecedor y Momo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver algo tan terrible. El golpe fue tan salvaje que hizo que Lala perdiera el conocimiento del dolor. Azenda se puso a reír de forma sádica.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba… Bueno, parejita feliz, yo me marcho.

- ¡Alto! –gritó Rito- ¿Por qué narices estás haciendo esto?

- Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Némesis y la niñata, pero si me ha hecho secuestrar a cinco féminas más supongo que tú tendrás algo que ver en todo esto, Rito Yuuki. Pero esta conversación termina aquí. Au revoir.

Acto seguido, Azenda y sus rehenes se volatilizaron y tanto Momo como Rito pudieron volver a moverse. Aquello les había dejado muy desconcertados. ¿Por qué había secuestrado a Nana, Mikan y Lala? ¿Y quiénes eran las otras chicas que había raptado?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Hora de reaccionar

**Capítulo 3: Hora de reaccionar**

- Maestra Némesis, Lala Satalin Deviluke ya está en mi poder. La primera fase del plan está completa.

- Buen trabajo, Azenda. Recuerda que la princesa Lala y los otros rehenes deben llegar con vida a nuestra base. Si les pasa algo, el peso de la culpa caerá sobre ti.

- Entendido, Maestra.

La comunicación se cortó de inmediato. El helicóptero pilotado por un aviador hipnotizado surcaba por encima del océano a gran velocidad. La Maestra Némesis lo había robado de una base militar con el objetivo de acortar lo máximo posible las distancias con su centro de operaciones especial. Mea Kurosaki se miraba la situación desde el asiento del copiloto, mientras Némesis se agarraba a una barra vertical que actuaba como pasamanos.

- Es una lástima que no hubiera ningún vehículo más rápido. -dijo la pelirroja, moviendo su capucha hacia atrás.

- ¿Acaso querías un caza? -preguntó Némesis, con ironía- Este medio es el más adecuado, no hay llamar la atención. Además, esta zona del océano está prácticamente desierta de tráfico aéreo. No habrá pegas. Y otra cosa, me encanta que me lleven a los sitios, me hace sentir superior.

- ¿Y qué haremos con este hombre? -volvió a preguntar Kurosaki, refiriéndose al piloto del helicóptero.

- Fácil. Le borramos la memoria y lo dejamos en algún rincón de la gran ciudad cuando lleguemos. Seguro que le encantará iniciar una nueva vida lejos del ajetreo de Japón…

- Gran idea, Maestra. –contestó Mea- El plan está saliendo a la perfección. Sólo falta que todos los peones se junten y vengan hacia nosotros…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Tras lo ocurrido, Momo no podía dejar de dar vueltas alrededor del sofá, muy nerviosa. Hacía cosa de veinte minutos que Azenda había secuestrado a sus hermanas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Rito también estaba bastante atacado por los nervios. Aparte de haberse llevado a su hermana Mikan, Azenda le había dado una información inesperada: su hermana y las princesas de Deviluke no eran las únicas secuestradas. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo para llevarse a otras chicas? Todas estas preguntas rondaban su cabeza cuando, de repente, una rápida figura femenina entró por la ventana. Era ni más ni menos que Oscu.

- ¿Por qué estáis semidesnudos dando vueltas por la casa?

- Han secuestrado a Mikan. –respondió Rito, secamente- También se han llevado a las hermanas de Momo y dos chicas más.

Oscu no movió ni un solo músculo de su cara, pero en su interior se cocía un enfado de una magnitud jamás vista. Y no era para menos, porque Mikan era su única amiga, la única persona con la que podía compartir pequeñas experiencias diarias. En ese momento, la asesina galáctica dirigió su mirada a la princesa Momo, que todavía iba vestida únicamente con sus bragas.

- ¿Acaso ibais a cometer algún acto pervertido? –preguntó, transformando su pelo en un puño.

Rito, como siempre, se puso de lo más nervioso. Pero Momo supo conservar la calma, aun con todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Simplemente hacía muchísimo calor para llevar ropa. –respondió la princesa- Además… Desde que me quedé embarazada no sería bueno para mí hacer esfuerzos bruscos…

- ¿A…a qué te refieres? –preguntó Rito, algo nervioso y desviando su mirada hacia el televisor.

Y justo en ese momento, la pantalla se encendió de forma súbita, sin que nadie hubiera usado el mando a distancia. Momo dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor aterrada, mientras que Oscu no mostró ningún miedo. La pantalla mostraba nieve, interferencias, pero rápidamente cambió por una imagen de Mea Kurosaki que pilló a todos por sorpresa. Parecía una especie de videoconferencia preparada con los poderes especiales de Némesis.

- Saludos, Rito Yuuki y princesa Momo. Espero que estéis disfrutando de lo que muy pronto será vuestro bebé, pero os traigo muy malas noticias. Creo que habéis sufrido una serie de, como los llamaría… ah, sí: secuestros sin previo aviso.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, desgraciada? –preguntó Momo, muy cabreada- No puedo creer que hayas traicionado a Nana de este modo…

- Princesa, su hermana gemela Nana Astar Deviluke formaba parte de los planes para crear el harén de Rito Yuuki, ¿verdad? Entonces era nuestro objetivo, del mismo modo que Lala, Mikan, y las senpais Haruna Sairenji y Yui Kotegawa.

La cara de Rito cambió del terror al pánico y al enfado: ¡Haruna y Yui también había sido secuestradas! El chico se sentó en el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Momo no podía creer lo que oía.

- Cómo os atrevéis… -murmuró Momo, hecha una furia- No merecéis existir…

- Quizá… Pero no os preocupéis… -siguió Kurosaki- …porque todavía tenéis la oportunidad de salvar a una sexta candidata. Para ello, la Maestra Némesis ha tenido el honorable detalle de daros una pista para ir en su ayuda: _Cuando el sol se ponga en la ciudad del ritmo eterno, la joya turquesa será engullida por la oscuridad._

Y tras esa pista, Mea les deseó buena suerte con tono de burla. Antes de que se cortara la comunicación, Oscuridad Dorada le mandó un mensaje a su "hermana":

- Mejor será que ni tú ni Némesis os confiéis, Mea Kurosaki. Nos estáis dando demasiadas pistas…

- Eso es lo que tú te crees, hermanita… -dijo Mea, antes de reír de forma sádica.

Y el televisor se apagó, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Rito y Momo habían quedado hechos polvo, mientras Oscu meditaba sobre la gravedad de la situación.

- Sabía que no podía confiar en ella... –murmuró Momo- Sabía que no debía conocer nada sobre el plan del harén… Y mira ahora… Mis hermanas, Mikan, Haruna y Yui, todas secuestradas. ¡Y encima falta una sexta!

- Quizá deberíamos averiguar a quién se referían y dónde está localizado ese objetivo. –apuntó Oscu.

- Oscu tiene razón. –dijo Rito- Debemos pensar a qué se refería con la pista… Lo que más me ha llamado la atención ha sido lo de la ciudad del ritmo eterno y el diamante turquesa…

- Es una trampa. –sentenció la segunda princesa de Deviluke- Todas esas chicas son señuelos para eliminarnos a los tres.

- De mi lo entendería, princesa Momo. –dijo la rubia- Pero… ¿por qué debería eliminaros a vosotros dos?

- Yo sé que querían eliminarme a mí también, Némesis compartía objetivo con Oscu, pero quizá… ahora que estás embarazada también quieren quitarte del camino. –comentó el chico pelirrojo.

Momo giró la mirada y movió sus manos hacia su vientre hinchado. No quería bajo ningún concepto que tocaran a su bebé, por lo que estaba preocupada por aquella aparente trampa. De repente, pero, se le iluminó la bombilla. Parecía que había descifrado el acertijo de Némesis, así que explicó su hipótesis a Rito y Oscu. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea.

- Tengo el plan perfecto. –comentó la pelirrosa- Sólo necesitamos el medio de transporte adecuado…

- Podríamos usar mi nave, Lunatique. –dijo Oscu- Con tal de ayudaros a salvar a Mikan, lo que haga falta.

- ¡Genial, Oscu! –exclamó Momo- Solo necesito hablar con mi contacto allí y nos ponemos en marcha. Estas dos desgraciadas no saben la que se les viene encima…

* * *

_**Y mientras…**_

El helicóptero de Mea y Némesis acababa de aterrizar en medio de una espesa selva. Las dos posaron sus pies en el suelo embarrado y se pusieron a caminar apartando todo tipo de plantas y arbustos.

- Maestra, no creo que haya sido buena idea darles tantas pistas, mi hermana y la princesa Momo son expertas en combate, podrían meternos en problemas. –comentó Kurosaki.

- No te preocupes, Mea. Está todo bajo control. Muy pronto esos tres tendrán que pasar por las peores torturas imaginables. Especialmente tú, Momo Velia Deviluke…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Leed y dejad reviews, por favor! ;)**


	4. La ciudad del ritmo eterno

**Capítulo 4: La ciudad del ritmo eterno**

Una gigantesca nave espacial cruzó el cielo y se detuvo lentamente sobre la casa de los Yuuki. Era Lunatique, la nave personal de Oscuridad Dorada. La asesina intergaláctica se elevó hasta la plataforma de acceso y entró dentro para introducir los ajustes necesarios para ir iniciar el viaje. Mientras tanto, Momo y Rito se estaban preparando para irse con Oscu. La princesa estaba usando su notebook para chatear con su contacto, una persona que le aseguraba que su ciudad podía ser el destino de Némesis y Mea.

* * *

**MomoVD:** Entonces, ¿nos vemos en lo alto de Rocinha?

**REJ_Fan4Ever:** Sí, en cuanto vea una nave descomunal en el cielo sabré que habéis llegado. XD

**MomoVD:** De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por este favor, nos ayudas muchísimo. :)

**REJ_Fan4Ever:** No te preocupes. Lo que sea para ayudar a tus hermanas y amigas. ;)

* * *

La chica del pelo rosa cerró su portátil y lo guardó en su bolso. Rito ya se había puesto su camiseta amarilla de la suerte cuando entonces vio a Celine pululando por el pasillo. El pelirrojo se había olvidado completamente de ella.

- Esto… Momo, ¿qué hacemos con Celine? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Ahí va… -hizo Momo- Me había olvidado por completo… ¿Qué te parece si la guardo en mi D-Dial?

- ¿Se puede hacer eso? –volvió a preguntar Rito.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó la pelirrosa, antes de mirar a Celine- Ay, Celine, espero que me perdone…

Entonces, Momo apuntó a la pequeña con su D-Dial, una luz brillante salió de la pantalla del aparato y Celine fue absorbida por esa creación de Lala. Rito se quedó sorprendido por aquello.

- Madre mía, no sabía que podías hacer eso con tu D-Dial. –dijo Rito, casi de piedra.

- No tienes ni idea de la mitad de las cosas que este aparato puede… -contestó Momo, con una sonrisa perversa.

Esa sonrisa le provocó un escalofrío a Rito, que le recorrió toda la espalda. De repente, un foco de luz amarilla iluminó la ventana e hizo flotar a la parejita. Tanto Momo como Rito se vieron arrastrados por ese foco misterioso, sin poder resistirse. La tercera princesa de Deviluke agarró su bolso como pudo y, cuando la ventana se abrió, vio que ella y Rito estaban siendo abducidos por Lunatique, la nave de Oscu. La compuerta inferior se abrió y los dos fueron absorbidos por el ovni. Una vez dentro, la luz se detuvo y Momo y Rito pudieron abrir los ojos, que tenían cerrados por culpa del fogonazo de luz. Ambos se encontraron en una sala vacía, cubierta de paneles metálicos y tuberías, como si fuera una habitación de mantenimiento. De repente, una puerta se abrió y Oscu apareció tras ella.

- Siento haberos abducido de esta manera. –dijo la asesina, sin mostrar un mínimo gesto emotivo- La nave ya está preparada y desplazándose hacia nuestro destino.

- Eso suena genial. Gracias, Oscu. –contestó Momo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero la próxima vez podrías avisar, nos has pillado por sorpresa… -explicó Rito.

- Lo siento, Rito Yuuki, pero el tiempo apremia y necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible. –replicó Oscu.

Rito la miró con cara de lástima, sabiendo que la chica había puesto todos los medios necesarios para salvar a Mikan, su mejor amiga. La rubia se dirigió a los puestos de comando, dónde introdujo unos cuantos datos en una pantalla táctil. Momo iba a hablar con ella, pero Rito la detuvo.

- No. Yo hablaré con ella.

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia delante y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Oscu. Inmediatamente, el pelo del arma con forma humana se transformó en una gran mano que agarró a Rito por la pierna y lo puso boca abajo. Momo se enfadó con Oscu por eso.

- ¿Pero qué narices haces? –preguntó la pelirrosa, cabreada.

- Te recuerdo que Rito Yuuki es mi objetivo, así que no puedo tenerle ninguna confianza. –respondió la chica.

- Sólo quería decirte algo para animarte, te veía triste por lo de Mikan… -dijo Rito, empezando a estar un poco mareado.

Oscu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y soltó de golpe a Rito, que cayó al suelo de cabeza. El chico se llevó las manos a la nuca, adolorida, mientras Oscu se sentaba en su silla.

- ¿Por qué crees que estoy triste por que hayan secuestrado a tu hermana? Se supone que soy una asesina intergaláctica sin sentimientos.

- Ya, pero desde que llegaste a la tierra, sólo has intentado eliminarle una vez. ¿Es que ha pensado cómo se sentiría Mikan si matas a su hermanito? –preguntó Momo.

Eso descolocó a todo el mundo, especialmente a Oscu. La rubia nunca había pensado en ello, pero era posible que nunca la perdonara por asesinar a Rito. Esa reflexión había entrado en lo más profundo de su organismo. Pero entonces, la inteligencia artificial de la nave Lunatique, lanzó un mensaje con una voz robótica.

- Ama, ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

- Vaya, sí que va rápido esto. –dijo Rito, bastante sorprendido.

- Es lo que tiene Lunatique, es tan rápida que no te das cuenta. –explicó Oscu, apartándose del tema de Mikan.

La nave aterrizó y se posó suavemente en una zona llena de arbustos y algunos árboles. Los tres salieron de la nave, que se volvió a elevar para vigilar la ciudad desde los cielos. Rito, Momo y Oscu se abrían paso entre varios arbustos, mientras el pelirrojo espantaba varios mosquitos y moscas

- Momo, ¿tú estás segura que este es lugar donde está la sexta chica que secuestrarán? –preguntó Rito, sin verlo claro.

- Por supuesto. Mira, allí está nuestro contacto. –respondió Momo, señalando a un chico que apareció una vez acabados los arbustos.

El mencionado chico tenía la piel oscura, posiblemente bronceada por el sol. Llevaba gafas de sol, una camiseta de la selección de Brasil y unos pantalones azules, también del equipo de futbol. Rito, pero, estaba más atento al paisaje que se mostraba antes sus ojos. Eran un montón de casas prefabricadas y juntas en muy poco espacio. Un _horror vacui _de dimensiones descomunales. Aquellas casas eran de tamaños y colores muy diferentes, era un paisaje sencillamente espectacular. El chico se acercó un par de pasos hacia Rito, Momo y Oscu y dijo en portugués:

- Bem-vindo à Rocinha. Bem-vindo… ao Rio de Janeiro.

Efectivamente. Las pistas de la Maestra Némesis y las sospechas de Momo habían llevado al trío protagonista a una de las ciudades más importantes de Sudamérica: Rio de Janeiro, en Brasil. El paisaje que Rito contemplaba tan impresionado era Rocinha, considerada la favela más grande del mundo. Oscu también dio un vistazo a la espectacular vista que ofrecía la ciudad de la samba.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Veo que has mejorado tu portugués! –exclamó la princesa Momo, lanzándose a los brazos de ese chico misterioso para darle un fuerte abrazo.

El joven de pelo moreno y ojos azules aceptó el abrazo sin quejas, como si hubieran estado muchísimo tiempo sin verse.

- Princesa Momo… ¿Este hombre es tu contacto? –preguntó Oscu, con su típica cara de seriedad.

- Exacto. –respondió la pelirrosa- Rito, Oscu, os presento a Paulo, un buen amigo mío del planeta Ozertende y mi contacto aquí en Rio. Él me ayudó a acabar de confirmar mis sospechas sobre el lugar al que se refería Mea.

- Es un placer conoceros. –dijo Paulo, alargando la mano a Rito para estrechársela.

- Encantado, Paulo. –respondió el pelirrojo, dando un buen apretón de manos- Entonces, ¿Tú nos ayudaras a salvar a mi hermana, a Lala y las demás?

- Por supuesto. Intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Pero no os quedéis aquí, os haré un tour turístico por la ciudad.

Unos minutos después, los cuatro estaban subidos en una pick up de dos plazas a techo descubierto, con Rito y Oscu en la parte de atrás. Paulo condujo su vehículo por una carretera de varios carriles, mientras señalaba al monumento del Cristo de Corcovado, que quedaba a su izquierda. Rito miró con los ojos bien abiertos al ver el sorprendente monumento en todo su esplendor.

- El Cristo Redentor está situado a 710 metros sobre el nivel del mar, y fue inaugurado en 1931. –explicaba el moreno mientras conducía- Desde el mirador se tienen unas vistas perfectas de toda la costa de Rio. Y por aquella salida se va a nuestro destino, pero antes pasaremos por la playa de Copacabana.

Paulo se saltó la salida y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la famosa playa, donde pasaron a poca velocidad disfrutando del paisaje de la costa llena de gente disfrutando de un buen baño. De vuelta a la carretera, Paulo estuvo hablando con Momo sobre su embarazo.

- Entonces, ¿de cuánto estás embarazada?

- De tres meses y medio. –respondió ella, con una gran sonrisa- Ya se me nota el estómago, ¿ves?

- Seguro que el padre tuvo una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró de la noticia. –dijo Paulo, riendo a grandes carcajadas, algo que no le gustó a Rito.

- Sí… Tuve la misma sorpresa que Brasil cuando perdió uno a siete contra Alemania. –replicó Rito, con mala leche.

- Eh… Touché, Rito. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Paulo detuvo su pick up delante de un enorme estadio de fútbol. Llegaba hasta el cielo y estaba de lo más decorado. Era ni más ni menos que el estadio de Maracaná. Y allí, había un cartel retro iluminado anunciado el concierto de una gran idol de la tierra del Sol Naciente. Rito no se lo podía creer.

- Esa… es…

- En efecto. –contestó Paulo- La princesa del planeta Memorze, conocida como la joya turquesa: Run Elsie Jewelria.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Leed y dejad reviews, por favor! ;)**

**Muchas gracias por leer! :D**


	5. La joya turquesa

**Capítulo 5: La joya turquesa**

Rito estaba delante del cartel retroiluminado que anunciaba el concierto de Run con la boca abierta. Por fin había entendido el mensaje cifrado de Némesis y Kurosaki. Paulo, Momo y Oscu estaban detrás de él mirando también el cartel del concierto, que se debía celebrar en 48 horas.

- Entonces… la ciudad del ritmo eterno era Rio de Janeiro y la joya turquesa era Run Elsie Jewelria… -dijo la asesina rubia.

- Exacto. —añadió Momo— Yo ya tenía la sospecha, así que le pregunté a Paulo, y él acabó de confirmármelo.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, Momo. –agregó su contacto- Además, no sé por qué, pero tengo la sospecha que por fin podré conocer a mi querida Run…

Y se puso a reír de forma excitada. Rito lo miró con cara de circunstancias, al igual que los demás. Paulo se calló de golpe, viendo que había quedado en evidencia.

- Vaya, vaya… Así que eres fan de Run, ¿eh…? –hizo Rito, bromeando.

- Bueno… -reaccionó Paulo, ligeramente nervioso- Sí, la verdad es que me gusta un poco…

- ¡Vamos, no mientas! –exclamó la tercera princesa de Deviluke- Tienes una habitación llena de posters y discos de Run…

El residente en Brasil intentó tapar la boca de la pelirrosa pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo lo había escuchado, hasta Oscu, que no parecía estar muy atenta a la conversación.

- Allí hay un acceso abierto. ¿Qué os parece si entramos? –preguntó la asesina galáctica.

- ¡Claro! Deberíamos advertirla de los malvados que la quieren secuestrar. ¡Vamos! –exclamó Paulo, corriendo hacia esa abertura.

Momo, Rito y Oscu fueron tras él, queriendo evitar que se metiera en un jardín por los nervios. La princesa corría lo más rápido que podía, aguantándose el estómago con las manos. Entonces se dio cuenta: ¿cómo reaccionaría Run a su embarazo? Si la reacción la Lala fue terriblemente violenta, la de la idol podría ser muchísimo peor. Así que mientras pensaba en una buena excusa, los cuatro se plantaron delante de una puerta con un cartel con forma de estrella pegado a ella.

- Lo digo sin opción a equivocarme, es aquí. –dijo Paulo– Las siglas del cartel, REJ, no dejan lugar a dudas.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso… Llamaré a la puerta. –hizo Rito, golpeándola levemente.

El grupo esperó unos segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella, salió una joven de pelo largo, color azul celeste y ojos violetas. Obviamente, era Run. La joven, para sorpresa de todos y especialmente Rito y Paulo, estaba en ropa interior. Muy posiblemente había acabado recientemente con un ensayo del vestuario que llevaría el día del concierto. Run se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su querido Rito delante de sus narices. De modo que se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

- ¡Rito! –exclamó ella, muy contenta- ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! ¡Qué alegría…!

- Yo… yo también me alegro de verte, Run… -dijo el joven pelirrojo, nervioso por ver a su amiga casi desnuda.

- Ejem, ejem… -tosió Momo, para hacer notar su presencia- Rito no es el único que ha venido a verte…

La chica peliazul levantó la cabeza y vio a la princesa, a Oscu y a Paulo, que estaba bastante nervioso.

- Uy, perdón… Me alegro de verte a ti también, Momo. –dijo Run, riendo de forma nerviosa- Por cierto, ¿quién es él? Nunca lo había visto…

- Pa…Pa…Paulo Rondo, encantado. –hizo el alien residente en Brasil, extendiendo su mano temblorosa.

Momo se acercó poco a poco hacia Run, quien se había levantado, y le susurró al oído.

- Es un amigo mío y muy fan tuyo…

Run sonrió dulcemente y le estrechó la mano a Paulo con firmeza.

- Encantada de conocerte, Paulo. Y bueno, ¿qué os trae por aquí?

- Bueno, esto es algo que quizá deberíamos comentar en un lugar tranquilo, y no aquí en el pasillo medio desnuda… -dijo Rito, entrando en el camerino de Run y viendo un cetro y una cornamenta de plástico en la mesa de su tocador.

La idol, al darse cuenta de que Rito tenía la intención de entrar, le estiró del brazo hacia fuera de la sala y se cerró a calicanto.

- ¡Salgo enseguida! ¡Aquí en el camerino tengo cosas que no podéis ver! ¡Podríamos hablar de todo en un bar al lado de la playa!

Momo se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver la reacción de Run. También pudo apreciar ese cetro y esos cuernos en su mesa, lo cual le pareció bastante sospechoso. Unos 20 minutos después, los cinco estaban tomándose unos refrescos bien fríos, mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol en la playa de Copacabana. Run les habló a sus amigos sobre su concierto, que tendría lugar en un par de días. La actuación estaba en el marco de un festival internacional de música que contaba con el grupo The Script como cabeza de cartel. También les habló de los ensayos, que estaban siendo cada vez más complicados debido a las carreras que le obligaban a hacer a lo largo del escenario de Maracaná. Se la veía contenta por actuar en un país tan animado como Brasil, pero sobre todo por estar al lado de Rito, el chico que más quería en el mundo. Momo miraba con algo de celos como Run se agarraba al brazo de Rito con muchos ánimos, y entonces llegó el momento que la segunda princesa de Deviluke tanto temía:

- Por cierto Momo, ¿qué te ha pasado en el estómago? Te lo noto un poco hinchado.

Había llegado el momento. La pregunta más temida de todas. Por fortuna, Momo ya lo tenía todo pensado, así que pudo reaccionar primero ante los temblores de Rito.

- ¿Esto? ¡No te preocupes! –exclamó, con una gran sonrisa— Simplemente tengo el virus espacial Baloon, que me infla el estómago como si fuera un globo, pero no es nada serio.

- Espera, espera, espera… -dijo Paulo, a punto de desvelar la verdad- ¿Tú no estabas emb…?

Pero rápidamente Momo le tapó la boca con la mano y se lo llevó a una esquina con la excusa de comentarle algo importante en privado, todo ello mientras reía de forma muy nerviosa. Una vez en la esquina, la pelirrosa mostró su cara más enfadada.

- ¿Quién diablos te ha dicho que hables sobre mi embarazo, Paulo…?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podía decirlo…? –hizo el moreno, casi sin comprender el enfado de su amiga.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó Momo, agarrando a Paulo por el cuello de su camiseta y empujándolo contra la pared- Hagamos un trato… Si tú no le dices nada a Run sobre mi embarazo, todo irá bien. Pero si no… tengo un DVD del Mineirazo en mi bolso, y no dudaré en obligarte a verlo…

Paulo se puso a temblar de terror. Nunca en la historia de Brasil hubo una humillación mayor que la del Mineirazo, y el simple hecho de nombrarla o recordarla abría una herida incurable en el corazón de todos los brasileños. Una vez de vuelta con Rito y Run, la chica les preguntó a qué se debía su visita.

- Iré al grano. Mea Kurosaki y su maestra, Némesis, quieren secuestrarte. –dijo Momo, con cara muy seria.

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Run, muy sorprendida y asustada- ¿Cómo puede ser?

- No lo sé… Pero ya han secuestrado a mi hermana, a Haruna y a Yui. –añadió Rito.

- Y también a las dos princesas de Deviluke. Las pistas que nos dieron nos llevaron a Rio y hacia ti, Run Elsie Jewelria. –agregó Oscu, que había permanecido en silencio durante un buen rato.

- Recuerdo que Azenda me dijo que yo tendría algo que ver en esto. –dijo el chico pelirrojo- Pero estoy muy preocupado por lo que Mea y Némesis puedan hacer con ellas.

- Bueno… Entonces… ¿habéis venido aquí para protegerme? –preguntó la idol, llevándose la mano a la barbilla- En ese caso… ¿por qué no os quedáis en mi hotel? Podría conseguiros habitaciones y así os aseguráis que no pase nada. También os puedo dar unas autorizaciones para poder vigilar por el backstage.

- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó la tercera princesa de Deviluke- No podemos aceptar tu invitación, ya nos buscaremos la vida, no quisiéramos aprovecharnos…

- ¡No pasa nada! –dijo Run— ¡Con esto de ser idol, me lo regalan todo! ¡Pero no debo dejar que se me suba a la cabeza!

Y así, Momo, Rito, Paulo y Oscu aceptaron la invitación de Run y se alojaron en el hotel de cinco estrellas en el que se encontraban todos los artistas participantes en el festival musical, al igual que Run.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Leed y dejad reviews, ¡plis! ;)**


	6. Los sentimientos de Run

**Capítulo 6: Los sentimientos de Run**

La noche había caído en Rio de Janeiro. Rito, Oscu, Momo y Paulo habían acabado de cenar en el mismo hotel que se alojaba Run. La cena había transcurrido con tranquilidad, mientras la parejita de futuros padres intentaba hablar con la idol. El problema es que durante la hora y media que estuvieron en el comedor del hotel, Run estuvo muy ocupada comentando aspectos del concierto con su mánager, firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con turistas alojados en el hotel e incluso recibiendo felicitaciones por los ensayos por parte de Danny O'Donoghue, cantante de The Script. Momo, gran fan de la banda irlandesa, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacerse una foto con el músico, algo de lo que presumía con Rito en la habitación del hotel. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, observaba concentrado la habitación que les alojaba. No era excesivamente grande, todas las paredes eran de color blanco, tenía un televisor grande, un lavabo bien amplio y un balcón con vistas al Cristo de Corcovado. Pero el detalle más importante era la cama de matrimonio en la que el joven debería dormir con Momo. Eso le ponía de lo más nervioso, aunque ya había dormido con ella varias veces sin ser consciente de ello.

- ¡Mira, mira! ¿Has visto que guapa salgo con Danny? –preguntó Momo, enseñándole la foto a Rito.

- Sí, lo veo, estás preciosa… -dijo Rito, sin prestar demasiada atención.

La tercera princesa de Deviluke se dio cuenta de la abstracción del futuro padre de su bebé, y se sintió bastante preocupada.

- Rito… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, Momo, estaba pensando en Run… Estoy preocupado por ella. Me da miedo pensar cómo se sentiría si se entera de que estás embarazada…

- Hm… Me lo imagino… Podría traumatizarla, pero no te preocupes. Antes de que se entere de mi embarazo, conseguiré que forme parte de tu harén, te lo prometo. –explicó la princesa, antes de darle a Rito un beso en la mejilla y de manosear su pecho.

A Rito se le arquearon las cejas por la tensión. Momo tenía ganas de comportarse como siempre.

- Vamos, Rito, no te pongas nervioso… -añadió la chica de pelo rosa- Debes actuar más como un amo de harén, déjate llevar por tus pasiones más bajas…

Rito seguía conteniéndose mientras Momo comenzaba a lamer su cuello sensualmente, intentando despertar su lado carnívoro. La chica siguió estimulándose tocando la punta de su cola con suavidad. Los suspiros que soltaba ponían a Rito cada vez más contra las cuerdas.

- Ah… Mmm… Rito… Sólo tú sabes cómo excitarme…

Ante eso, Rito ya no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre Momo, abrazándola fuertemente. La princesa se quedó de piedra por la reacción de su amigo. El joven pelirrojo hundió lo mejor que pudo sus dedos en los cachetes del culo de Momo, y la besó de forma apasionada.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Es esto? Pues lo tendrás, a ver si te callas de una vez… -dijo el chico, casi como si estuviera enfadado, aunque lo que quería era desfogarse.

Momo soltó todavía más suspiros mientras Rito le quitaba el pijama lentamente. El joven comenzó a acariciar su vientre con suavidad y a meter el dedo meñique en su ombligo. Incluso eso ponía cachonda a Momo, aunque el principal motivo era ser devorada por su amado.

- Oh, sí… Me encanta que acaricies a nuestro bebé, papá… -dijo Momo, con voz muy sensual.

- Sí, mamá… -contestó Rito- Espero poder hacer muy feliz a este hijo o hija mía…

Y mientras Momo y Rito se dejaban llevar por sus bajas pasiones, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba mirando por una pequeñísima abertura de la puerta. Era, nadie más y nadie menos, que Run. La princesa del planeta Memorze había escuchado la conversación entera, y ahora sabía que Momo estaba embarazada. Aquello supuso un auténtico shock en ella. Se sentía profundamente traicionada por Rito, el amor de su vida. Todo lo que había hecho para seducirle, para atraerle, había sido en vano. La chica de pelo azul decidió que no había nada que hacer y se fue hacia su habitación entre sollozos y lágrimas.

* * *

_**Dos días después…**_

En el estadio de Maracaná no cabía ni un solo alfiler. La música resonaba por todas las paredes de la estructura y todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando en grande. Era el tercer día del festival y quedaban unos minutos para el plato fuerte del día: Run. La peliazul estaba algo nerviosa en backstage, todavía llevaba ropa de calle y estaba acompañada de Momo y Rito. Oscu y Paulo ya estaban patrullando por los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había ninguna irregularidad. Los vigilantes se ocuparon de informar a la feliz pareja usando walkie-talkies.

- Aquí "Neymar de Ozertende". La grada este está despejada. Lo que no está despejado es mi camiseta de Ney. Un idiota me ha tirado la cerveza por encima –dijo Paulo, mientras se limpiaba con unas servilletas.

- Aquí "Taiyaki anti-pervertidos". La grada oeste también está limpia, igual que las principales. –contestó Oscu, desde su posición- Ahora iré a echar un vistazo a las filas de delante del escenario.

- Aquí "Princesa encolada", "Nipón rojizo" y "Micrófono turquesa". En unos minutos nos situaremos en nuestras posiciones, uno en cada punta del escenario. Nos aseguraremos que no le pase nada a nuestra protegida. –dijo Momo, que estaba en el camerino de Run con la idol y con Rito.

- Entendido. Id con cuidado con los borrachos, que no se os insinúen o acabaréis en una esquina, sin ropa y humillados. –apuntó Paulo, haciendo hincapié en la desagradable situación que podría suceder.

- Entendido, gracias por tu advertencia. –dijo Rito, desconectando el walkie-talkie.

Run estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador, mirando a sus amigos reflejados con cara seria. La joven todavía retenía en su cabeza las palabras que había escuchado dos días antes en la habitación del hotel. Aquella noticia le había sentado tan mal que ya no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos hacia Rito. Su mente era un auténtico caos, pero por fortuna tenía una buena vía de escape: el concierto en el legendario estadio de Maracaná.

- Bueno, Run, nosotros nos vamos. Es tu gran momento. –dijo la princesa de Deviluke, con una gran sonrisa.

La chica del pelo rosa y su amigo pelirrojo ya casi estaban saliendo por la puerta, cuando Run les interrumpió.

- ¡Espera, Rito! Esto… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Por supuesto, ningún problema. –contestó el pelirrojo.

- Yo ya voy tirando a mi posición. No te excedas con ella, "Nipón rojizo". –agregó Momo, guiñándole el ojo.

Rito se ruborizó levemente mientras la princesa cerraba la puerta. Run miró al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos. Estaba nerviosa, pero debía hacerle esa pregunta para saldar todas las dudas.

- Rito… ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos por Momo?

El chico se quedó bastante sorprendido, no tenía ni idea de por qué le había hecho esa pregunta, tal como le manifestó a la idol.

- No hace falta que te hagas el despistado, Rito. Lo sé todo.

- ¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con todo? –hizo el pelirrojo, realmente sin saber a qué se refería.

- Eres tan inocente, Rito… -dijo la peliazul, con una sonrisa muy leve- Sé que Momo está embarazada, y que tú serás el padre de esa criatura.

El chico no podía estar más sorprendido. Ese era uno de sus mayores temores, que Run supiera que Momo sería madre. Esa repentina situación le hizo recordar el estallido de rabia de Lala, e incluso estuvo a punto de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos para evitar los posibles golpes. Sorprendentemente, pero, Run no se abalanzó sobre él. Se quedó en su sitio de pie, impertérrita.

- Bueno, creía que podría conquistar tu corazón y ser feliz a tu lado, pero veo que la hermana de Lala se me ha adelantado. –añadió Run.

- No, eso no es verdad, nadie se te ha adelantado… -intentó explicar Rito- Yo no quiero que ninguna de las mujeres de mi alrededor sufra, yo quiero que todas seáis felices…

- Eso es imposible, Rito. –puntualizó la princesa de Memorze, con cara de pesadumbre- El corazón de una mujer es muy difícil de conquistar. Es posible que con Momo y sus hermanas eso funcione… Pero ya no lo hará conmigo.

- Run… -suspiró Rito, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho daño a Run de ese modo.

- Espero que, por lo menos, podamos ser buenos amigos como hasta ahora. Ahora discúlpame, pero tengo que cambiarme. Como te dije, mi traje para el concierto es secreto. –explicó ella, acompañando a Rito hasta la puerta.

- No… Run, espera, no entiendes lo que te quiero decir. –dijo el pelirrojo, intentando explicarse y convencer a su amiga.

- Shhh… -hizo Run, poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios- No hay nada que explicar. Espero… Espero que Momo y tú seáis lo más felices posible…

Y acto seguido, la chica peliazul le dio a Rito un breve, pero significativo beso en los labios, como si fuera un regalo de despedida a sus intentos de conquistar su corazón. Después, la idol cerró la puerta y apretó su espalda contra ella, dejando que una pequeña lágrima recorriera toda su mejilla derecha.

- No… Ya es tarde para arrepentirse… -se dijo a sí misma, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido- Ahora debo concentrarme en lo que soy…

Run avanzó con pasos muy lentos hacia el armario, abriéndolo y mostrando un atuendo de lo más provocativo: un chaleco de color azul oscuro que dejaba al descubierto su pecho (si no fuera por unas "garras" grises que incorpora), unas medias que llegan hasta los muslos y un tanga muy pequeño y ajustado, todo del mismo color y con unas "garras" decorativas para ocultar sus zonas más prohibidas. En el armario también había una capa de color violeta por dentro y blanco por fuera, unas muñequeras de color azul casi negro bastante largas, unos cuernos que parecían ser de plástico y un cetro con una esfera incrustada en lo más alto. La joven princesa sonrió al ver todo aquello, y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente.

- Eso es… -se decía para sí misma, con voz muy sensual- Ya no soy Run Elsie Jewelria, princesa del planeta Memorze… YO… SOY…

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Leed y dejad reviews, por favor! ;)**


	7. El concierto

**Capítulo 7: El concierto**

Rito acababa de salir del camerino con cara de tristeza. Run no sólo había descubierto el embarazo de Momo, sino que había decidido que no iba a luchar por su amor durante más tiempo. El pelirrojo se sintió culpable por haber provocado tanta disparidad de opiniones, a cada cuál peor. En primera instancia había conseguido calmar a Lala, pero esta vez la misión parecía imposible. Quizá, y tan solo quizá, Momo podría conseguir que Run formara parte de su harén.

- Espera un momento… ¿Pero qué narices estoy pensando?

Rito inmediatamente borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se dirigió hacia su posición para vigilar, situada en la esquina izquierda del escenario. Momo, la chica que había provocado toda esta marabunta, estaba situada en la otra esquina.

- Aquí "Princesa encolada". ¿Todo bien, "Nipón rojizo"? –preguntó Momo, usando su walkie-talkie.

- Todo en orden, princesa. –contestó Rito con voz apagada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntar la rosada- Te noto algo triste...

- ¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien. –respondió el pelirrojo, tratando de disimular.

En ese instante, las luces del escenario se apagaron y la gente empezó a gritar de emoción. Una especie de humo azul comenzó a salir de las esquinas mientras se escuchaba el latido de un corazón que ponía a todo el mundo en tensión. Ese latido se iba intensificando, acompañado de lo que parecía el sonido de un violín que cada vez se volvía más alto y estridente. Cuando el violín alcanzó su punto más agudo, todos los sonidos se detuvieron y las luces de las gradas se apagaron, como si hubiera habido un apagón. Maracaná estaba totalmente a oscuras. Las cerca de 100.000 personas que habían asistido al concierto se pusieron nerviosas, quizá porque eso no estaba presuntamente planeado. Los vigilantes, cada uno desde sus respectivas posiciones, también estaban en tensión.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han saltado los plomos del estadio? –preguntó Rito.

- No lo sé, creo que esto forma parte del espectáculo. –dijo Paulo- que estaba al lado del palco del estadio- Si hubiera sido un apagón no provocado, ya se hubiera activado el generador de emergencia…

Inmediatamente después de las palabras del residente en Rio, un estallido en forma de ráfaga vertical de fuegos artificiales iluminó el escenario y el cielo de la ciudad brasileña. Las luces del escenario volvieron a apagarse, y se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de unos tacones avanzando hacia el micrófono. La gente comenzó a gritar de emoción, porque sabían que el momento que habían estado esperando por fin había llegado. El sonido de tacones se detuvo y, en ese momento, se escuchó un grito:

- ¡Mi nombre es…BLUE…METALIA!

En efecto, el famoso atuendo que Run había estado escondiendo durante todo ese tiempo era el de su personaje en la serie Magical Kyoko. Entonces, la idol golpeó el suelo con su cetro y unas ráfagas de fuego azul surgieron a su lado y llegaron hasta el cielo. Los aficionados gritaron de júbilo al ver a su artista preferida y Run pudo sonreír al ver tantas caras de alegría. En ese momento, el fuego azul se transformó en una gran llamarada de fuego normal y, tras ella, apareció una chica de pelo muy oscuro, vestida con una capa y un sombrero de bruja rojos, y montada sobre una escoba. Era Kyoko Kirisaki, más conocida por su papel televisivo de Magical Kyoko. La gente estalló gracias a aquella inesperada pero increíble sorpresa. Paulo también expresó su sorpresa tras ver a Run y a Kyoko juntas en el escenario.

- ¿Es coña, verdad? Que alguien me diga que esto es un sueño…

- Pues a mí me parece de lo más real… -dijo Momo, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que pudiera.

- ¡Buenas noches, Rio! –gritó Run con el micrófono, en perfecto portugués, mientras el público respondía con una gran ovación- Como podéis ver, mi rival Kyoko ha venido de visita a esta hermosa ciudad…

- Cuánta razón tienes, Blue Metalia. ¡Esta es la mejor ciudad del mundo! –exclamó Kyoko, arrancando aplausos entre la multitud- Y sí, es cierto que somos rivales… Pero creo que por un rato esta noche podemos olvidarnos de nuestras diferencias… ¡y darle a Rio un espectáculo inolvidable!

Así comenzó la primera hora de concierto, en la que Run y Kyoko cantaron varias canciones a dúo. El público demostró estar entregado al show, cantando a coro con las artistas, incluso haciendo algunas coreografías con los brazos. Sin duda estaba siendo un concierto memorable. Rito también estaba disfrutando del concierto, aunque con cierta tristeza porque sabía que la entrega de la peliazul venía provocado por aquel descubrimiento. Run se le estaba dejando todo en el escenario para olvidar todo el asunto de Momo y su embarazo, y eso lo demostraba que su cuerpo todo sudado una vez Kyoko acabó su intervención.

- ¡Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, Kyoko! –dijo Blue Metalia, mientras su compañera se dirigía hacia la zona de backstage- Bueno… Ya llevamos una hora de concierto, por suerte nos queda otra…

Y entonces, Run comenzó a cantar con el corazón. Su voz sonaba potente, agresiva, más que nunca intentando sacarse todo su dolor del interior. Rito lo vio tan claro que hasta se lo comentó a Momo, sin que ésta entendiera a qué se refería el padre de su futuro bebé. Run cada vez se estaba esforzando más y dejándose la voz en su esfuerzo de dar a Rio de Janeiro un concierto inolvidable, pero entonces un rayo golpeó uno de los descomunales altavoces del escenario, dando un gran susto a toda la gente, incluido el cuarteto protagonista.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó Momo, asustada y en tensión.

- Es posible que Némesis y Mea ya estén aquí. –comentó Paulo, corriendo hacia la posición de la tercera princesa de Deviluke.

Pero cuando levantó su mirada al cielo, se detuvo en seco. En ese preciso instante, una especie de nube tormentosa comenzó a descender lentamente hasta el centro de Maracaná. Esa nube era del color negro más oscuro posible, y estaba rodeada de rayos que iban descargando cerca de los asistentes al concierto, aterrorizados. Rito subió al escenario para proteger a Run, mientras Momo, Oscu y Paulo se acercaban a la nube con prudencia. Al final, ésta se desvaneció y, tras el humo, aparecieron la malvada Azenda, la subyugada Mea Kurosaki y la temible Maestra Némesis.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… -dijo la joven de ojos dorados, casi sorprendida- Veo que nuestra pista os ha llevado al lugar correcto.

- Cierra la boca, Némesis. –dijo Oscu, transformando su pelo en un cuchillo enorme- No deberías haber secuestrado a Mikan Yuuki…

- Oh, vaya, Oscuridad Dorada… No esperaba verte por aquí. Menos mal que tengo alguien para ti… -replicó Némesis, chasqueando los dedos.

Entonces, Mea Kurosaki descendió hasta el suelo del estadio de Maracaná, situándose cara a cara con su "hermana". Las dos se miraron muy fijamente, levantando sus cuchillos hechos de cabellos lo más alto que podían, mientras Némesis y Azenda se acercaban flotando hacia el escenario. Paulo intentó ir a proteger a sus amigos, pero estaba paralizado. Parecía ser cosa de Némesis y sus poderes mentales. Rito se puso nervioso, mientras estiraba sus brazos para cubrir a Run, que estaba bastante asustada. De la nada, apareció Momo con D-Dial en mano delante de su amado para protegerle.

- ¡No te atrevas! –exclamó la princesa, con una voz de furia escondida nunca antes escuchada en ella- No me obliguéis a usar mi modo de combate delante de toda esta gente…

- No te preocupes, Princesa Momo, no tendrás que activar tu poderes otra vez… -dijo Némesis, haciendo una señal a Azenda.

- ¡No! ¡Ni de coña pienso dejar que me congeléis otra vez! –gritó Momo, dando un salto formidable para situarse a la misma altura que las dos malvadas.

Pero Azenda tenía otros planes. La asesina de galaxia Talha sacó su látigo y al mismo tiempo que Momo se colocaba a su altura, le dio un latigazo terriblemente brutal en el estómago, atacando directamente a su feto. Momo cayó inmediatamente al suelo, gritando y retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor con los ojos bien abiertos y llorosos. La gente que había venido a ver el concierto empezó a huir despavorida, en masa. Azenda utilizó su psicokinésis para hacer flotar a Run, que se movía inútilmente para salvarse. Rito intentó agarrarse a su pierna para mantenerla en tierra firme, pero Azenda se encargó de mantenerle al margen dándole un latigazo en la cabeza y estampándolo contra uno de los altavoces del escenario. Oscu habría intentado moverse de no ser que Mea lo hubiera evitado. Era prácticamente imposible hacer el mínimo gesto.

- Vaya, hermanita… Veos que estás en una situación muy comprometida… -dijo Mea, burlándose de ella y con una risa sádica- Pero no te preocupes, tu vida siempre ha sido así desde que llegaste a la Tierra… Ojalá intentes salvar a tu amiga sólo para que yo le arranque la cabeza delante de tus ojos y luego te pueda eliminar… O quizá podría matarte a ti primero delante de ella… Bueno, ya lo decidiré. Hasta entonces, adiós. Nos veremos pronto…

Y en ese momento, las tres se desvanecieron tras un rayo de luz. Paulo pudo volver a moverse, y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Momo, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Al cabo de veinte minutos, las ambulancias y la policía ya habían llegado a Maracaná, y tanto Momo como Rito pudieron ser llevados al hospital más próximo.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Leed y escribid reviews, por favor! ;)**


	8. En el hospital

**Antes de empezar el capítulo, me gustaría disculparme por el retraso de un día. Problemas logísticos. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar. Ahora, a disfrutar de este episodio. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: En el hospital**

Momo abrió sus ojos muy lentamente. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, sin saber el origen. Entonces, la chica recordó el tremendo latigazo que le había propinado Azenda. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente a su barriga, asustada por lo que la asesina de la galaxia Talha podía haberle hecho a su bebé. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta la princesa, es que llevaba una bata de color verde muy pálido. Eso la había dejado bastante confundida, y al mover la cabeza hacia los lados vio que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color que su bata, había un televisor colgado cerca del techo y a su lado se encontraba otra cama, donde Rito seguía inconsciente. Momo miró al padre de su futuro hijo o hija con cara de preocupación, sin saber qué le había pasado. La pelirrosa no había visto lo que le había pasado a Rito porque estaba tumbada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Eso le hizo recordar el latigazo, así que se levantó la bata para descubrir una enorme marca roja. Aun así, el tamaño de su estómago no había variado, su bebé seguía ahí. La tercera princesa de Deviluke hizo un suspiro de alivio y sonrió levemente, sintiéndose muy aliviada. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y, tras ella, aparecieron Paulo y Oscuridad Dorada, el primero con cara de alivio.

- Me alegro que estés bien, Momo. –dijo el joven extraterrestre- La verdad es que me asusté muchísimo cuando te dieron ese latigazo tan bestia…

- Aún me duele un poco, pero de momento estoy bien, gracias. –contestó la princesa, con una sonrisa un tanto leve- Esto… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rito?

- Yo lo vi todo perfectamente. –respondió Paulo- Azenda le dio un latigazo en la cabeza y lo estampó contra el altavoz del escenario. Todavía no ha recuperado el conocimiento. Ahora mismo son las cuatro de la mañana, así que llevará unas seis horas KO.

Momo quedó paralizada y asustada al escuchar esas palabras. Inmediatamente, ordenó a Oscu y a Paulo que salieran durante un rato. La chica del pelo rosa se levantó lentamente y avanzó con pasos cortos hasta Rito. El joven tenía la piel un poco oscurecida por el hollín que había soltado el altavoz. Los médicos le habían puesto una venda en la cabeza y estaba conectado a una máquina que le controlaba el pulso con pitidos. Aquel pitido constante, que Momo siempre había escuchado en las películas, entraba en su cabeza como si fuera un martillazo tras otro. Y no porque el ruido fuera estridente, sino porque sentía que Rito lo estaba pasando fatal y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. La joven vio como se le escapaban un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas al ver al amor de su vida en ese estado. La chica se arrodilló agarró fuertemente la mano de Rito, sollozando y sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido evitar nada: ni el secuestro de Run ni el ver a Rito en ese estado.

- Rito… Lo siento mucho… Por favor, despierta…

Y de inmediato, casi por arte de magia, Rito comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente. Se podían escuchar unos suspiros de dolor muy breves y que casi no se oían, pero Momo los notó perfectamente. La chica levantó la cabeza y vio a su amante comenzando a despertarse. Se acercó a él aún más, para que lo primero que viera cuando despertara fuera su cara.

- Auch, mi cabeza… -hizo el pelirrojo, aún adormilado y dolorido- Hm… ¿Eh? ¿Momo? ¿Qué ha pasado…?

Momo no pudo responder, estaba demasiado emocionada para poder pronunciar una sola palabra. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, sintiendo como se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Rito reaccionó con un breve quejido de dolor, pero pronto se sintió reconfortado por el abrazo de su amiga.

- Vaya… Veo que te he hecho sufrir bastante…

- No sabes cuánto, Rito… -contestó Momo, justo antes de darle un beso muy apasionado, que pilló al chico algo descolocado.

Aun así, algo raro pasó en ese momento. No se sabe si fue por el tremendo golpe que le había afectado, o si lo había hecho para equilibrar la situación, pero el caso es que Rito le devolvió el beso a Momo, también de forma muy apasionada. La chica del pelo rosado se quedó de piedra mientras jugaba con la lengua de su querido pelirrojo. Por desgracia, no todo dura para siempre, y Paulo y Oscu entraron de nuevo en la habitación, esta vez con un doctor, y los pillaron con las manos en la masa.

- Ups, perdón… -dijo la princesa de Deviluke, sonrojada tras romper el beso.

- No os preocupéis, con tal que estéis ambos despiertos… -hizo Paulo, guiñándole el ojo a Momo- Bueno, el doctor tiene que haceros una breve revisión, es el protocolo tras ser trasladados a planta…

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

No habían pasado ni doce horas desde los hechos acontecidos en Maracaná, y tanto Momo como Rito ya tenían el alta médica. La pareja caminaba por las calles de Rio junto con Oscu y Paulo cuando vieron una noticia sobre el secuestro de Run en una pantalla de televisión del escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos. En ese televisor, además de un plano aéreo de todo lo acontecido, el cuarteto protagonista pudo ver unas imágenes grabadas por un vídeoaficionado en las que se veía a Némesis, Azenda y Mea huyendo de Rio. Según el boletín informativo, un equipo de seguimiento militar del gobierno brasileño estuvo rastreando durante varias horas al trío de malvadas y llegaron a la conclusión de que se habían desplazado a una velocidad ultrarrápida en dirección noroeste. Según los cálculos de los militares y las informaciones de los informativos, a esa hora ya debían estar sobre la selva amazónica, el último punto donde localizaron su señal antes de perder el contacto.

- ¿Es posible que se hayan llevado a Run al Amazonas? –preguntó Momo, con los dedos en la barbilla.

- Hm… Yo creo que no cabe otra posibilidad. –contestó Paulo, casi amorrado al cristal del escaparate- La espesura de la selva del Amazonas suena a escondite perfecto para Némesis. No creo que estén refugiadas en Perú o Colombia.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Paulo Rondo? –hizo Oscu.

- Porque si hubieran salido del país, las autoridades ecuatorianas o peruanas ya hubieran dado la alarma y nos hubiéramos enterado a través de las noticias o la policía lo hubiera hecho saber.

- Cuánta razón tienes, Paulo. –dijo Rito- Lo más posible es que Run y las demás estén retenidas en la selva amazónica, lo más complicado será saber dónde están concretamente…

- Ju, ju, ju… ¿Por qué conformarnos con tenerlas todas en un mismo lugar cuando podemos repartirlas por todo el país?

A todos se les paralizó el cuerpo del susto. Inmediatamente, tuvieron delante de sus narices aquella joven pelirroja con capucha negra llamada Mea Kurosaki.

- ¡Ahí está la zorra! –dijo Momo, lanzándose sobre Mea- ¡A por ella!

Desafortunadamente, Momo no pudo atrapar a la pelirroja porque se trataba de un holograma. La princesa cayó de morros contra el suelo, casi rompiéndose la nariz. Tras volverse a poner de pie, la chica no pudo evitar lanzar un puño al aire de la rabia.

- No te estreses, princesa Momo, tengo buenas noticias para ti. –dijo el holograma de Kurosaki- Tenéis la posibilidad de que haya rehenes muy cerca de ti. Sólo tienes que acercarte a la Casa Carvalho, en la favela Rocinha, y ver qué pasa. Hasta la vista.

Y tan rápido como apareció, el holograma se esfumó sin dejar rastro. El grupo quedó bastante desconcertado, pero parecía que el mensaje había dejado un grave impacto sobre Paulo. El joven estaba temblando.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Los orígenes de Paulo

**Capítulo 9: Los orígenes de Paulo**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Mea lanzó la siguiente pista sobre el paradero de las chicas secuestradas por Némesis. El cuarteto protagonista estaba desconcertado: ¿qué era la Casa Carvalho? ¿Quién de las seis féminas retenidas estaría ahí? ¿Sería Run? ¿Tal vez Mikan? ¿O quizá Lala? ¿Habría solo una chica o más de una? Todas esas preguntas pululaban por la cabeza de Rito y Momo, mientras Oscu miraba por los alrededores como si nada le importara y Paulo temblaba de forma muy exagerada. Algo extraño le pasaba, desde que Kurosaki les había informado de su próximo destino, había entrado en una especie de estado de shock del que todavía no estaba recuperado del todo. Momo, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la situación, se preocupó por su amigo.

- Paulo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

El "Neymar de Ozertende" no se enteró de la pregunta y siguió temblando e incluso murmurando en voz muy baja. Oscu, que transformó las puntas de su cabello en unos lazos, agarró a Paulo por los tobillos y lo puso del revés. Entonces sí que reaccionó.

- ¿Pero qué narices haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Que me mareo…

La asesina rubia lo dejó suavemente sobre el suelo y devolvió su pelo a su forma habitual. El alien brasileño quedó sentado mirando sorprendido y algo enfadado a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? ¿Se os ha ido la olla?

- Llevas un buen rato despistado y sin enterarte de nada que te decimos. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó Momo, algo preocupada.

Paulo suspiró y se levantó del suelo, antes de comenzar a explicarse.

- Disculpad mi reacción, pero… resulta que si aún estoy vivo, sigo viviendo en mi casa en Rocinha y tengo mi furgoneta… es gracias a Maylon Carvalho, el amo de la Casa Carvalho.

- Co… ¿Cómo? –preguntó Rito, incrédulo- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- Espera un momento, Rito Yuuki… -le interrumpió Oscu- Paulo Rondo, detecto cierta falta de información, al menos en mi caso. ¿Podrías hablarme de este tal Carvalho?

- Por supuesto. –dijo Paulo- Maylon Carvalho es uno de los narcotraficantes más peligrosos de Brasil, y el más influyente de Rio de Janeiro. Este hombre, líder del clan del Colmillo Sangriento, prácticamente controla toda la ciudad, desde la prostitución en las calles como la seguridad, porque ya se sabe que en esta ciudad hay bastantes policías corruptos. Vive en una mansión de mármol blanco situada en la cima de la favela Rocinha.

- Nosotros habíamos oído hablar de él en las noticias. La Interpol tiene una orden de búsqueda y captura contra él, pero siempre consigue escapar de la justicia. –comentó Rito- Pero… ¿cómo llegaste a trabajar para él?

- Eso tiene una explicación. Es un poco larga, pero valdrá la pena. –volvió a intervenir el moreno- Cuando tenía seis años, vine con mis padres a Rio de Janeiro. Los primeros meses fueron una maravilla pero rápidamente se volvieron una pesadilla cuando mis padres fueron asesinados por un clan rival al de Maylon. De golpe y porrazo, me había quedado huérfano. Los siguientes días me dediqué a pulular por las calles sin destino alguno. Por suerte para mí, un hombre muy amable me acogió en su casa: me dio un hogar, alimento y el amor de un padre. Ese hombre era Maylon.

Momo estaba boquiabierta, de lo más sorprendida. La princesa de pelo rosa conocía a Paulo desde hacía bastantes años y nunca le había explicado algo así. El chico residente en Brasil siguió explicando su historia.

- Desde el día que conocí a Maylon, siempre he cometido algunos pequeños hurtos para él. Yo no creía que estaba cometiendo un delito, porque siempre me explicaba que hacía como Robin Hood: robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. Parte de esto es verdad, pero esta gente que recibe el dinero se convertía en su subordinado.

- Entonces… ¿le conoces en persona? –preguntó Rito.

- Por supuesto. Aunque parezca os parezca sorprendente, él ha sido mi padre adoptivo desde que me quedé huérfano… -dijo el alien brasileño, entristecido.

Rito le vio la infelicidad en los ojos. Sabía que enfrentarse al hombre que le había cuidado desde que era pequeño le sería muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerle saber que todos le apoyaban.

- Creo que entiendo cómo te sientes, Paulo. Es muy difícil afrontar la situación en la que te encuentras, pero creo que todos juntos podremos hacerlo.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Momo- ¿Quién sabe si Némesis no lo ha hipnotizado? Todos juntos podríamos hacerle entrar en razón y saber si de verdad hay alguna chica secuestrada ahí.

Aquello arrancó una sonrisa en el rostro de Paulo, quién sentía como un pequeño atisbo de esperanza aparecía para poder salvar aquellas jóvenes.

* * *

_**Media hora más tarde…**_

Paulo detuvo el motor de su pick up y se bajó del vehículo. Él y sus tres amigos estaban delante de la puerta de la gran mansión de Maylon Carvalho, narcotraficante y tutor del residente en Rio. Momo soltó un silbido, impresionada por el tamaño de la casa de ese hombre.

- Madre mía… ¿A quién hay que matar para conseguir una casa de este tamaño?

- A 137 personas, y creo que algunas más. No sé si me he descontado. –respondió el chico con la camiseta de Neymar.

- Estaba de broma… -replicó Momo, casi temblando.

- Lo siento, pero hay que saber perfectamente contra quién nos enfrentamos. –dijo Paulo, mirando a los alrededores.

De repente, un disparo hizo un agujero en el suelo, muy cerca del pie de Rito. El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado del susto, mientras el resto levantó la vista. Había un hombre calvo de piel bastante oscura apuntando con una pistola desde una ventana del piso de arriba.

- ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros? –preguntó el hombre misterioso, muy enrabietado- ¡Estáis en una propiedad privada! ¡Marchaos inmediatamente si no queréis que os vuele la cabeza!

Ese hombre era la persona que andaban buscando: Maylon. Paulo miró atentamente a su tutor y le gritó.

- ¡Maylon! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Son de confianza!

El narcotraficante miró e identificó al joven, el mismo chico al que había rescatado de la pobreza y el abandono diez años antes.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Si es mi buen amigo del alma, Paulo! ¡No tenía ni idea que de venías acompañado! ¡Pasa, hombre, pasa!

Unos minutos después, el cuarteto ya estaba dentro de la mansión de Maylon. Los jóvenes caminaron por un largo pasillo decorada con un papel pintado muy elegante, aunque bastante rasgado. Posiblemente esto se deba a algunos conflictos entre bandas enemigas, como explicaba el líder del Colmillo Sangriento.

- Pues sí, el otro día seis capullos de los Lobos del Infierno creyeron que podían asaltar mi mansión, pero mis hombres estaban preparados con las armas a punto.

- Entonces… ¿están muertos? –preguntó Momo, un poco asustada y aguantándose su estómago.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? –respondió Maylon con retórica— Me destrozan el pasillo y encima tienen los cojones de dispararle al carrillón de mi abuelo...

- ¡No me jodas! –exclamó Paulo, muy sorprendido— ¿Me dices en serio que le dieron al reloj de tu difunto abuelo?

- Como te lo dijo. Así que apliqué mi teoría de cómo funciona el mundo: ojo por ojo, carrillón por carrillón, bala por bala. –explicó el narcotraficante— Aun así, conservo el reloj en el salón, un recuerdo sigue siendo un recuerdo.

Maylon les acompañó hasta el salón principal, inmenso y lleno de objetos muy caros, incluyendo el ya mencionado reloj de carrillón con detalles oro de su abuelo, que tenía un agujero de bala en la caja de madera de nogal. El único adulto del grupo suspiró y acarició ese reloj con suavidad.

- Desde luego, que mala leche tiene la gente últimamente… -murmuró el hombre.

- Supongo que es lo que tiene ser narcotraficante. Ahora, ¿podría decirnos si ha recibido noticias de una tal Némesis, Azenda o Mea Kurosaki? –preguntó Oscu, yendo directamente al grano.

Rito, Momo y Paulo se asustaron al ver como la asesina intergaláctica era tan directa. Aunque no lo hubieran hablado directamente, habían acordado casi telepáticamente no sacar el tema tan pronto. Aun así, el narco pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

- Bueno, bueno… ¡Creí que no lo mencionaríais nunca! Pero si, ha venido para dejar a una chica joven y para decirme que parara a cuatro personas que intentaban llevársela… A vosotros cuatro en concreto. Así que, lo siento mucho, pero…

E inmediatamente, chasqueó los dedos y unos hombres armados con metralletas, posiblemente sus guardaespaldas, y apuntaron a la cabeza de Rito y compañía. En una décima de segundo, la situación se había vuelto realmente tensa.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Leed y comentad, por favor. ¡Gracias por adelantado! ;)**


	10. Problemas en la favela

**Capítulo 10: Problemas en la favela**

Momo intentó mover sus manos para librarse de las cuerdas que tenía en las muñecas, pero era prácticamente imposible. Parecía que los secuaces de Maylon eran expertos en nudos marineros. Tanto ella como Rito, Oscu e incluso Paulo estaban fuertemente atados a unas sillas mientras el líder del Colmillo Sangriento les miraba atentamente con un bate de béisbol en sus manos. Sus compañeros también estaban allí, apuntándoles con sus metralletas.

- Venga ya, Maylon, no puedes hacernos esto… -dijo Paulo, forcejeando inútilmente- ¿Por qué tienes que hacernos esto? Creía que mis amigos te habían caído bien…

- Y me caen muy bien, no te equivoques. –explicó el narco— Lo que pasa es que la tal Némesis me ha ofrecido una buena suma con tal de torturar a estos tres colegas tuyos. Como dicen los americanos, _business is business_. Ah, por cierto, ¿qué tiene la del pelo rosa para que esa Némesis esté cebada con ella?

- ¿Qué…qué quieres decir? –preguntó Rito algo asustado, preocupado por Momo.

- No lo tengo claro, la verdad. –dijo Maylon— Pero la veía muy excitada hablando de ella, parece que tenía ganas de verla sufrir de verdad. Un poco más y me rompe la mesa, la jodida.

Momo se puso a temblar de miedo. Ya era oficial: Némesis iba tras ella y tenía ganas de hacerle muchísimo daño. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿A qué venía esa sed de sangre contra la tercera princesa de Deviluke? La respuesta parecía ser clara: el bebé. Desde que se habían enterado de su embarazo, Némesis y Mea Kurosaki le habían hecho la vida imposible. Y la cosa no parecía mejorar porque allí estaba, atada frente a unos peligrosos traficantes de drogas. Tenía que hacer algo, y cuanto antes mejor. Entonces, recordó que Celine estaba dentro del espacio virtual de su D-Dial. Tras pensar durante varios minutos en cómo podría usar eso a su favor, la princesa pelirrosa tuvo una gran idea: si conseguía alcanzar su dispositivo y liberar a Celine, ella podría distraer a Maylon y sus secuaces mientras los demás escapaban con la chica retenida. Luego, cuando estuvieran bien lejos de la casa del narcotraficante, Momo podía volver a encerrar a su amiguita en el D-Dial, gracias al enorme radio de acción que el aparato tenía. Con todo bien planeado, la chica de pelo rosa comenzó a mover lentamente sus manos, para tratar de alcanzar su D-Dial. La chica intentaba disimular mostrando cara de terror, así quizá conseguiría despistar a los narcos. Tras un largo forcejeo, Momo consiguió alcanzar su dispositivo, y pudo presionar el botón para que, en cuestión de segundos, Celine saliera de la pantalla. Rito no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mientras la planta con forma humana comenzó a flotar por encima de Maylon, estirándole de los cabellos. Los ayudantes del líder del Colmillo Sangriento comenzaron a disparar a la pequeñaja, pero increíblemente las esquivó todas. Maylon estaba cabreadísimo.

- ¿A qué coño esperáis? ¡Tras ella, joder!

Y los cuatros vigilantes, junto con su jefe, se fueron tras Celine, que flotaba a gran velocidad por los pasillos. Los demás, adoloridos en las muñecas por la presión de las cuerdas, no acababan de comprender qué había pasado.

- Princesa Momo, ¿en serio has conseguido con tu propia voluntad alcanzar tu D-Dial? –preguntó Oscu.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó la princesa— ¿Pero tú que te habías pensado, que me bloqueo en situaciones como esta o qué?

- ¿Y no hubiera sido mejor haberme pedido usar mi pelo? –cuestionó la asesina, mientras convertía sus cabellos en un cuchillo para cortar sus cuerdas.

Momo se quedó con cara de circunstancias. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de aquel detalle? Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, Oscu les desató tanto a ella como a Rito y a Paulo.

- No te preocupes, Princesa. –dijo la rubia— No siempre nos podemos acordar de todo. De momento, ya estamos sueltos. Seguro que esas cuerdas estaban apretando el feto que se está gestando en tu interior.

La chica de pelo rosa se llevó las manos al vientre mientras sonreía a Oscu, agradeciéndole que se preocupara por su futuro. La asesina intergaláctica se sonrojó, y entonces se escucharon lo que parecían unos gritos. Posiblemente era la persona retenida por los criminales. Rito encabezó al grupo, diciendo que reconocía aquella voz. Los cuatros jóvenes corrieron por unos pasillos adjuntos mientras Maylon y sus secuaces seguían persiguiendo a Celine, mientras esta seguía esquivándolos y lanzándoles semillas como si fueran balines. El grupo se detuvo delante de una puerta cerrada con llave, el ruido les había llevado hasta allí. Paulo quiso intentar de forcejearla, pero Oscu fue más rápida y la tiró al suelo de un puñetazo. Al caer la puerta, una nube de polvo se levantó y Rito y compañía no pudieron evitar toser y taparse los ojos. Una vez todo el polvo se disipó, Rito fue el primero en abrir los ojos y allí la vio: una joven de cabello largo, de un negro que parecía ébano, envuelta con cinta aislante en una silla, con un antifaz en los ojos y una mordaza llena de babas en la boca, como si llevara mucho tiempo de esa forma. El chico pelirrojo la reconoció enseguida:

- ¡Yui!

En efecto. Yui Kotegawa era la primera de las chicas secuestradas que Rito y sus amigos habían encontrado. El joven se apresuró a quitarle la mordaza y el antifaz y acto seguido Oscu procedió a cortar la cinta aislante. Yui cayó al suelo, aunque soltando un suspiro de alivio. Rito se arrodilló y le preguntó a su amiga por su estado. La chica de pelo negro levantó la mirada, mirando directamente a sus ojos. La cara de preocupación del pelirrojo era evidente, y eso hizo que ella se sonrosara.

- ¡Pues…pues claro que estoy bien, idiota! –exclamó, girando la cabeza— Pero te agradezco de veras que vinieras a rescatarme…

Rito sonrió, comprobando que, aunque no lo quisiera mostrar, Yui tenía ganas de agradecerle de forma más clara lo que había hecho por ella. De modo que le dio un cálido abrazo, para sorpresa de la pelinegra.

- Me alegro de que estés bien. –dijo el pelirrojo.

Yui no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas de felicidad mientras se agarraba con fuerza al torso de Rito. Cuando se levantaron, vieron a Momo y a Paulo petrificados, y es que Maylon y sus cuatro secuaces habían conseguido cazar a Celine (a quien el narco jefe agarraba del pelo) y ahora estaban delante de los cinco jóvenes apuntándolos con ametralladoras y pistolas.

- Pero bueno… -dijo el hombre calvo- ¿De verdad creíais que podríais huir de mí? ¿No recordáis lo que os he dicho de _business is business_?

Yui y Rito se abrazaron asustados, la situación era muy fea y estaban contra las cuerdas. Para su suerte, Oscuridad Dorada tenía otros planes. Gracias a su transformación, pudo crear un muro de pelo inmune a las balas. Fueron varios minutos de paciencia en los que la asesina intergaláctica tuvo que esperar a que los narcotraficantes las gastaran todas. Una vez eso ocurrió, Oscu se abalanzó sobre los malvados y pasó a la estrategia cuerpo a cuerpo. En menos de cuatro minutos, los cinco criminales estaban en el suelo, inconscientes. El grupo aprovechó para huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Paulo fue el último en salir de la mansión de Maylon, mientras recordaba con nostalgia los recuerdos de una infancia estropeada por el asesinato de sus padres. Ahora, ese gesto simbólico de abandonar la casa dónde había recibido cobijo, fue como si un esclavo rompiera las cadenas que le tenían retenido con su amo. Paulo, finalmente, era libre.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Forma de avión

**Capítulo 11: Forma de avión**

Yui buscaba respuestas. Tras escapar con vida de la mansión de Maylon, no paraba de hacer preguntas que no encontraban respuesta. ¿Cómo había acabado en Rio de Janeiro? ¿Quién era ese criminal que la había retenido? ¿Por qué querían secuestrarla? Desgraciadamente, no había respuesta clara para ninguna.

— Yui, lo primero que debes hacer es calmarte. —le decía Rito, mientras miraba por el retrovisor de la pick up de Paulo por si las moscas— No podemos responderte, al menos en este momento. Estamos en la misma situación que tú. Ya hemos tenido muchísima suerte al poder rescatarte.

— En eso tienes razón, Rito. —dijo Momo, que estaba sentada al lado de la joven de pelo negro— Ha sido un auténtico milagro que la trampa que Némesis y Mea nos habían preparado les haya salido mal... Ahora necesitamos saber dónde pueden estar las cinco chicas que faltan...

— Quizá Mea Kurosaki vuelve a darnos otra pista... —dijo Oscu— Es posible que también sea una trampa, pero creo que ya le tengo tomada la medida a estos delincuentes brasileños...

— Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto. —respondió Paulo, al volante— Si hemos escapado de las garras de Maylon, ha sido de pura casualidad. Por cierto, Yui, ¿has mantenido contacto con Némesis o Mea Kurosaki antes de aparecer en la mansión?

— Creo que ya lo he dicho varias veces. —contestó Kotegawa— Lo último que recuerdo antes de aparecer en Brasil fue que estaba ordenando mi habitación y entonces me desmayé. Nada más.

Rito suspiró antes de sacar la cabeza por la ventana del vehículo. Aquella búsqueda acababa de empezar y el pelirrojo ya estaba agotado. Tener que huir de unos narcotraficantes armados hasta los dientes no lo más habitual del mundo, pero si trataba de salvar a su hermana, a Lala, Nana, Haruna y Run, Rito estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en juego. En ese momento, Mikan apareció en sus pensamientos. Era una muchacha muy valiente, pero hasta la Némesis más aterradora podía hacerla temblar.

— No te preocupes, Mikan. —dijo Rito para sí mismo— Te rescataré aunque me torturen y me humillen en el proceso...

Entonces, algo extraño pasó en la carretera. El cielo se oscureció, un rayo cayó en medio del asfalto y, casi al instante, un misterioso y gigantesco vórtice comenzó a aspirar el coche de Paulo. El joven moreno se puso a dar golpes de volante a todos lados para intentar esquivar eso que parecía un agujero negro, pero era inútil.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Pase lo que pase agarraos bien fuerte! —gritó el conductor, antes de que su pick up fuera absorbido por el vórtice.

En el momento en que el agujero de gusano engulló al quinteto protagonista, un fogonazo de luz les cegó y les dejó un par de minutos sin poder ver absolutamente nada. Cuando por fin volvieron a abrir los ojos, pudieron comprobar que el vórtice había desaparecido, pero algo había cambiado. Ya no se encontraban en las amplias carreteras de Rio de Janeiro, sino en un lugar totalmente distinto. El vórtice también había afectado al vehículo de Paulo, que había quedado completamente destrozado, boyado y con el motor reventando. Ahora, la pick up estaba decelerando por una gran parcela y parecía que iba a chocarse contra un palacio que estaba justo delante. Para suerte de Paulo y compañía, el coche se paró a medio camino por la inercia. Todos estaban desorientados y muy desconcertados. ¿Dónde narices estaban? ¿Qué demonios hacía ese palacio ahí en medio? Aun así, de forma bastante inesperada, Paulo identificó el edificio.

— Pero… si es… ¡el Palacio de Alvorada!

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Momo, aún afectada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Dejemos las preguntas para luego. —dijo el residente en Rio, bajándose del coche— Lo que hay que hacer ahora mismo es salir de aquí y correr lo más deprisa posible. No estoy de broma, como nos pillen aquí, podemos meternos en un buen lío.

Y así, los cinco jóvenes huyeron del lugar a toda prisa, prácticamente sin dejar rastro. Estuvieron corriendo durante mucho rato, siguiendo las órdenes de Paulo de no detenerse ni tampoco mirar atrás. Tras media hora a toda velocidad, por fin Paulo propuso de parar cerca de un gran hotel. Rito y Yui cayeron al suelo, sudados y muy cansados, el esfuerzo había sido monumental. Paulo también estaba rendido, así que se sentó en la hierba que había plantada al lado de la acera. Momo y Oscu tenían más resistencia que los demás, así que llegaron con un poco más de fuerzas.

— Muy bien, Paulo Rondo, ¿podrías decirnos qué era aquel palacio? —preguntó la asesina rubia.

— Eso… eso era… el Palacio de Alvorada, el edificio del gobierno de Brasil. La seguridad de ese lugar es tan grande que nos podrían haber acribillado si nos llegan a ver allí. Puedo decir que hemos sido muy afortunados.

— Espera un momento… —dijo Rito, todavía resoplando por culpa del esfuerzo hecho— ¿Qué hace un edificio como este en medio de Rio?

— No, ya no estamos en Rio. —dijo el "Neymar de Ozertende"— Ese puñetero vórtice nos ha dejado en otra ciudad… la capital administrativa del país, Brasilia.

— ¿Estás de coña? —preguntó Momo, sin creérselo— ¡Pero si Brasilia está a más de mil kilómetros de Rio? ¿Cómo narices hemos acabado tan lejos?

— Tengo una teoría. —dijo Rito, levantándose— Es muy probable que esto sea cosa de Némesis. Seguramente haya más chicas secuestradas en esta ciudad.

— Esto es jodidamente increíble… —murmuró la princesa de pelo rosado— ¡¿Cómo demonios nos ha podido pasar todo esto?! ¡No nos lo merecemos en absoluto! ¡Para nada!

— Momo, cálmate… —hizo Rito, intentando acariciar su hombro.

— ¡No me toques! —gritó Momo, quitándose a Rito de encima— ¡No quiero que nadie me toque! ¡Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Némesis y romperle el cuello! ¡No necesito nada más…!

Entonces, Momo comenzó a sentirse mal. La chica se llevó las manos al estómago y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Era como si el estrés de la situación le hubiera provocado algún dolor relacionado con su futuro bebé. Rito sabía que algo no iba nada bien, así que se arrodilló y se acercó a Momo para comprobar que le pasaba.

— Momo… ¿te encuentras bien?

— El… el bebé… No sé qué pasa… —murmuró la princesa, en voz muy baja.

Obviamente todos se preocuparon, especialmente Yui, quién no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a Momo. Rito la abrazó suavemente para tratar de relajarla. El pelirrojo le susurró al oído que quizá esa reacción de rabia tan espontánea, sumada a la carrera y a los nervios, le había provocado flato, pero que nada de eso tenía que ver con el bebé. La tercera princesa de Deviluke trató de calmarse, respirando muy lentamente. Oscu se agachó para hablar con la chica de pelo rosa.

— Princesa, debes mantener la calma. Quizá no sea la persona más adecuada para decirlo, pero te aseguro que rescataremos a tus hermanas, a Haruna, Run y Mikan. Lo prometo.

Momo levantó su mirada, mostrando una leve sonrisa a la asesina intergaláctica. Rito sonrió amablemente, sorprendido por el lado sensible de su compañera.

— No exageres, Rito Yuuki… —dijo ella, ligeramente sonrojada— Simplemente necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo…

— Bueno, es hora de centrarse. —comentó Paulo— Estamos en una ciudad con forma de águila que conozco muy poco, y es posible que Némesis, Azenda y Mea Kurosaki nos estén vigilando. Quién sabe, incluso puede haber sobornado a más criminales para capturarnos. Así que debemos ir con mucho cuidado, porque a estas alturas cualquier movimiento en falso que hagamos… Podría costarnos muy caro.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Atención: A partir de este capítulo, el fanfic entra en pausa indefinida. Los estudios universitarios tienen que ser mi prioridad principal. Espero poder continuar esta historia pronto.**


End file.
